1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a circuit and a method of transforming addresses in a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
In systems that employ a semiconductor memory device, certain regions of a memory cell array may be more active than other regions of the memory cell array. Regions that are used more frequently may have a shorter lifetime and lower reliability than the regions used less frequently.